


Sweet Loving

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lotor, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Just a nice tender moment between two royals,





	Sweet Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Lotors-saltwife for requesting this on my tumblr sinfultrails because I have fallen for these two and I hope to see them in season 5 because I HAVE A NEED. 
> 
> Any questions or requests drop an ask or IM.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a long day. A long and tired day that left him with a headache as he made his way into his shared quarters while kicking his boots off.

Honestly he couldn’t decide what hit him hardest: the insults and rumors or dealing with people who would rather kill him than hear his story of the coalition. 

Slowly he pulls his armor and suit off as he entered the bed room, stripping to his undergarments….and paused at the door when he sees her. 

Allura looks up from her story, her soft poofy hair tied up in a bun as she’s reading over her data pad in a pink comisole and her lacy panties. Her ears twitch cutely as she chews on a lock of hair in her mouth humming before releasing it.

Lotor smiled softly before he gently wrapped his arms around her, purring as he slowly as he nuzzles into her neck, He feels her shift before her blue eyes are on him and the smile she gives him almost steals his breath away.

“Hello….” she gently puts the pad down and slowly pulls him up, holding her face and stroking over his cheeks.  
He hummed and closed his eyes before he leaned up to kiss her softly. He slowly caresses over her sides down to her hips earning a soft purr from her. 

He broke the kiss, “Hello to you~”

Allura hummed before she laid back a bit, laying her head on her pillow with a soft look on her face as she watches him a moment. She then slipped her arms around his neck and gently strokes through his soft hair,

“Hmmm….”

“What?” Lotor kissed her chin gently, before nuzzling into her neck.

She slowly leaned up “Youre tense my dear….”

He looked up at her before he felt her legs slip around her hips and then sighed before kissing her mouth softly. He slowly slipped his hands down and tugged on the hem of her panties, feeling her shiver from the touch.

“Mmm…Lotor…..” she pulled him closer with her legs.

Lotor kissed her again softly before answering “I just….I need you…” he whispered, lips brushing over her chin before he kisses her full on the mouth again.

Allura hummed and gently pushes his hair back smiling into the kiss, before giving a soft moan when his fingers rub over her through the fabric gently. A soft friction forms from the light stroking and rubbing through for a moment, before pulling off with a smile.

“Hmmm…..Princess….” he murmured softly as he lightly tugged her panties down from her thighs and over her knees slowly.

She groaned softly “My prince….” she gently held his face and pulled him back to her as her panties now hung off one of her ankles, “Mmmm…..”

She arched slightly as his fingers gently rub over her clit. The littl bud was already slightly hard from the gentle treatment earlier. The warmth that spreads through her sends a soft pulsing sensation through her wet cunt as she arches her hips up with a moan.

Lotor’s eyes grew warm as he watches her. How her cheeks darken, and how she gasps softly as she arches. How her breast lightly jiggle beneath that lovely camisole she wore that rode up her stomach.

“Nnnnngh….aaaah….!”

Slowly he slipped his finger down over her soft folds, before he gently curls it against the wet, soft walls. He used his other hand to gently brush a strand of hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her deeply.

“Stars….stars you’re so beautiful you know that?” He whispers softly, ““So very very beautiful…..like a star goddess…..”

Allura bit her bottom lip at the praise, a quiet squeal escaping her as a second finger slips in and stretches her our. She moaned and tilted her head back gasping softly. 

“L-Lotor….! Mmmm…..! Ooooh….!” she gasped, a small smile forms on her face as the feeling of those sweet fingers nudging and flicking over her spot caused her fingers to curl. 

“I love the noises you make,” Lotor leaned down and nuzzled his forehead to hers, “I love how dark your face gets when you blush as I play with you my love…you’re so warm and wet around my fingers….”

She gripped on to his shoulders and slowly ground her hips down with a quiet moan to try and get his fingers to move harder against her. She gripped at her pillows, biting her bottom lip when he picked up on her need and did as she wished.

“Aaaaaaahaaa…!” 

Oh stars, she was close….! She was so so close….! She gasped and pushed her hips up to meet his fingers as she tilted her head back….!

And flopped down when he pulled his fingers out. She panted and gasped with a soft cough before looking up at him in confusion.

“Wha….why….?”

Lotor moved over her and kissed her softly “If you thought I was going to finish you with just my fingers…..”

She groaned softly feeling the bulge in his underwear against her wet, aching folds.

“Then you are mistaken my love.”


End file.
